


bits and drabbles || requests open

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Some CorpseKuno drabbles that you can request inside!
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Basically what it says in the title. If you have an idea, tell me and I'll write it!

MESSAGE COPY PASTED FROM THE SECOND CHAPTER:

So, since I've gotten so many requests, I've decided that I will make a series called "SorpseKuno prompt fills" where each book will be a different prompt fill (some of them will be multi-chapter fills and I think it would be better to have full books).

This prompt book is the first work there so you can go ahead and subscribe to it instead of subscribing to this book alone.

And I'm still open to requests so go ahead!


	2. Chapter 2

So, since I've gotten so many requests, I've decided that I will make a series called "SorpseKuno prompt fills" where each book will be a different prompt fill (some of them will be multi-chapter fills and I think it would be better to have full books).

This prompt book is the first work there so you can go ahead and subscribe to it instead of subscribing to this book alone.

And I'm still open to requests so go ahead!


End file.
